


Sole Survivor Santora

by TaylorElizabeth



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: @couriercalypso, Gen, Might as well put it out there, So I'm porting this from my tumblr, Soon I think I'll port the beginning of my fallout 3 fic from, Sort of snippets I know I'll never expand, Tumblr? - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorElizabeth/pseuds/TaylorElizabeth
Summary: A pre-war idol. A post-war revenant.Snippets of some things I wrote about her a while ago that I know I'll never expand upon. Might as well put it out there.





	1. Character Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a basic character description of her. It contains some spoilers..

Sole Survivor Santora (Fallout 4): The daughter of Mr. House, an American icon. Initially she was the star child of many Robco advertisements, and eventually she became very knowledgeable of robots and programming. She was in the spotlight her whole life. While in law school she took a side job to play the part of “Nuka Girl” for NukaCola, and her popularity soared. She was not one to soak in fame, and tried to step out of the spotlight when she received her law degree. However, at that time the government “coincidentally” “drafted” her for the army. Mostly, it was for propaganda. She was sent to Alaska during Operation: Anchorage, and spent the entire time encased in power armor. She was not supposed to actually fight, and was just meant to act as a figurehead for future propaganda. But… as it turns out… the simulation you undertake in fallout 3’s operation anchorage dlc? It originated from the video taken from her power armor (but edited, of course). She became a national hero, and this is where she met her husband.

After this event, they wanted to make her “General” (but, of course, for propaganda purposes): however it would cause her to steal it from her childhood best friend who had worked her whole life for that position. And, because of that, she declines the invitation, lays down her power armor, and lives once again as a civilian with her husband. Shortly before the bombs her father (Mr. House) asks her to move to Las Vegas to stay safe, but she marks him as paranoid.

Fallout 4 begins. She’s lost in this new world, and somewhere near the beginning of her journey she takes up the mantle of “nuka girl” in nuka world, becoming the overboss of raiders who worship her as the pre-war icon. This was her stage of uncertainty and near-insanity, trying to cope with the fact that this new remorseless world did not care about her. She snaps out of it when she comes face to face with Preston, and simply leaves the raiders, planning to take them down another day.

Somewhere down the line (after Blind Betrayal where Danse mysteriously shows up with X-01 power armor…) she is contacted by the Enclave, and they secretly recruit her. She doesn’t know what they’ve done, or who they really are, and she buys into their mirage. After she destroys the institute with the brotherhood of steel, she plans a coup of the Brotherhood and the Enclave takes control with relatively little bloodshed.

She serves as a colonel for a while as the Enclave attempts to “reform” Boston. At first, they don’t do anything truly controversial. Santora becomes detached from the common person, and it’s only when she visits far harbor with Nick Valentine does she remember who she’s fighting for, and becomes skeptical of the Enclave (through talking to Grand Zealot Richter). She arrives to the wasteland no longer brainwashed through propaganda, and becomes more wary about what she’s doing and for what cause. It’s only when the Enclave spreads the FEV (lethal to ghouls and mutants) that they’ve been secretly creating does Santora realize that she’s been with the wrong group the whole time, and that the Enclave needs to be destroyed.


	2. Far Harbor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets of the progression of her thoughts throughout Far Harbor. I expanded upon the first part but the rest is just ideas.

fallout 4 far harbor

 

"I realize we haven't seen each other in quite awhile," Nick said, wringing his hands. He looked around the perfectly manicured office room, overlooking the ocean. It was dead silent, save for the ticking clock.

 

The clock alone was unnerving: just the fact that this piece of machinery could be made functioning again. And that with the revival of technology in the area, none of those in Enclave batted an eye at the technology that would have been obsolete to the wasteland only a year ago. Especially not Santora.

 

"It was nice being able to see you again," Nick finished, moving uncomfortably in the cushioned chair.

 

tick, tick, tick.

 

"I agree," Santora said, her hands crossed in her lap. She impatiently tapped a finger and her eyes darted over to the computer, where she was presumably in the middle of work before she was interrupted. She then looked at her perfectly manicured watch.

 

tick, tick, tick.

 

"So, Nick," Santora said, sitting upright in her office chair. "Did you have something to tell me or did you just want to say hi? Because I have a lot to do right now, with negotiations in Diamond City and-"

 

"Of course. Of course," Nick said, lightly disappointed Santora wasn't more excited to be seeing him again. They practically hadn't seen each other in a year, and although she could've easily dropped by Valentine's Detective Agency in Diamond City, it wasn't as easy to get an appointment with the new Enclave colonel.

 

"I received a letter, at the agency. Their daughter is missing, however they didn't just ask for me to investigate. They specifically asked for you too."

 

Santora sighed. "Nick..."

 

"Wait, Santora. I have a gut feeling our sleuthing will lead us to Far Harbor, a place as of yet unexplored by the Enclave. Isn't that a good enough reason for your superiors? A reconissance mission?"

 

Santora looked like she was about to speak, when Nick cut her off. "But I'm not coming up here just to tell you about the case or even far harbor. What I want is to do one last case together, for old time's sake. You've always been my partner in crime. I hope you always will be."

 

Nick himself didn't exactly know why he was doing this. He thought that maybe - maybe - he could save her. Over the past year, the "hero of Boston" became detached from the wasteland, aloof. It was almost if she forgot about the years surviving throughout the wasteland, looking for her son. Like she forgot what fear and hunger were, and became a foreign entity. She was becoming more and more like the cold and ominous government as the days passed by. He wanted to stop Santora before she reached the point of no return, the point where all empathy for wastelanders were lost.

 

Neither of them knew it, but that had very dangerous consequences in the past.

 

But Nick was relieved as soon as he saw the spark in Santora's eyes: the sort of thirst for adventure that was there the day she walked into his office. She looked tired and weary, like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, but old Santora - the one Nick knew - managed to shine through. The edge of Santora's lips curved up.

 

"Of course I'll join you Nick. You're my partner in crime," she smiled and with that, she leaned forward intently. "When do we begin?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Sometimes, it takes your life being reflected back to you in a thousand shards to understand the situation you are currently in.Far Harbor did that for me. In the fog, I saw every part of myself - inventor, celebrity, soldier, hero.. killer."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"So. All of it's over now, case closed. I guess it must be time for you to run to your superiors, and hope they don't destroy Far Harbor as it exists. To me, that seems the last untouched spot in the wasteland. A shame to see it disappear. But you have to do what you have to do" -Nick

 

"Well, Nick... What I realized in Far Harbor is that I don't want to report back to them. You're right, I don't trust them." -Santora

 

"What? You saw through their disguise, realized they aren't actually the government?" -Nick

 

"No. They really are the government... And that's the scary part." -Santora


End file.
